Come Tomorrow, This Will All Be In The Past
by time-will-give-us-nothing
Summary: When Scorpius Malfoy and James Potter get into a fight, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are called to a conference. Focused on Draco and Scorpius. One-Shot COMPLETE


**Come Tomorrow, This Will All Be In the Past**

Draco Malfoy silently walked into the office of Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, lips pressed firmly together in a straight line. Dressed in casual 'Malfoy' attire, he greeted the Headmistress and sat himself in a seat besides his 16 year-old son, Scorpius Malfoy. James Potter, who was officially trembling in his shoes, glanced at his father, Harry Potter, who did not look back at him.

Headmistress McGonagall sat in her plush seat, clasping her hands together on her lap. "I am sorry to have disrupted your day, Mister Malfoy, Mister Potter." She nodded to them. "Bur your sons have gotten into a bit of a…mishap, this morning, and it is protocol to inform the parents."

Draco draped one leg over his other, resting his cheek on his hand and staring at the Headmistress. "No offence, Headmistress, but I remember back in the elden days, when parental guardians simple got an owl. Has protocol changed?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Raising a challenging eyebrow, the Headmistress was satisfied when her former student backed off from the subject. "Now…would you two boys like to explain to your fathers why they are here right now?"

No one seemed willing to speak. Believing that his son had done nothing wrong, Draco did not pressure him with a cold glare. Unfortunately for James Potter, his father did. Tapping his fingers on the arms of the chair, he began "I was just talking with Albus and one of his other friends from Slytherin when Scorpius started screaming at me how much of a **quote**: ignorant imbecile of an asshole who knew nothing of the true realities of the world: **unquote**."

Draco sneered into his hand. Harry was furious. "And what were you talking about?," he asked through clenched teeth.

"Err..stuff. People. Gossip…not really a big deal." James' heart was beating so fast he was beginning to get queasy. Scorpius, who hadn't said a word since he sat in the chair he was sitting in, growled low in his throat, narrowing his eyes in rage. Draco surveyed his son's sudden change, curious. Scorpius was always a very quite boy. He spent most of his time reading and studying. He was very interested in inventing objects and theorizing. That is partly the reason that Draco didn't believe he'd started the fight; actually, even so, he was quite glad the fight happened. He was starting to think that Draco would always be bored with his life.

"Actually, we were talking about who we were going to invite to a party of ours, how many girls, how many boys, drinks, food –"

"Liar!," Scorpius hissed, snapping his head around to glower at the boy. "How day you say that! How dare you lie right in front of me! Right in front of the Headmistress! – Right in front of your own _father!_ Your really are pathetic!"

_Thank you!_, Draco thought. Keeping a stern looking on his face, he questioned "If he's lying then what shall be the truth, son?"

Scorpius went quiet, eyes darting to the floor. "I…I don't want to explain it."

"Well you are going to have to Mister Malfoy so you might as well get on with it!," The headmistress asserted.

Scorpius didn't say a word.

"Scorpius –"

"He was badmouthing you!," Scorpius confessed, meeting eyes with his father. They were full of guilt and pain. "I couldn't take it! He wouldn't shut up about how great the Potters and Weasleys and Grangers were! He just wouldn't quit going on and on about how amazing all the Gryffindors were and how proud he was that he was able to continue the legacy! I was about to walk away but then he started gossiping about you saying how you should've died with the rest of the Death Eaters! And he doesn't even know – he doesn't even know _anything!_ He thinks he can go strut around here, saying whatever he wants because he's the "Golden Prophecys' Child". He knows nothing about Lord Voldemort! He knows nothing about the Death Eaters! He knows nothing about you and what you were _forced _to do!"

Draco's mood turned instantaneously. Standing up angrily, James flinched and Harry raised a hand to protect him. They didn't know that what they suspected he was going to do was the complete opposite from what happened. Grabbing the bridge of his nose, Draco tried to relax. "You are such a _fool_, Scorpius," he forced out. "How could you? How could you go so low as to get into a fight with a fucking _Potter_? I thought I raised you better than this. I thought you were different from all the rest –"

"Father I know and I'm so sorry but –"

"NO!," Draco roared, pointing his finger directly at him. "You will listen to me! Now I have been extremely lenient on you because I know how amazing you are. Ever since you were a child, you've always had that bored look on your face, like you were expecting more from people – expecting greater. And yet – and yet…you let some ignorant child get to you? I will fully accept you getting into a fight on your own account - when they have offended you, or a woman, or your mate. But me? No, you will not get into a kiddy fight over me! Now apologize!" Draco sat in his seat, trying to calm down.

Scorpius stood up with his head bowed and turned to a wide-eyed Harry Potter. "I am sincerely sorry that I've done this, sir. I swear it will never happen again."

"It is quite alright," Harry stuttered.

"No, sir, it is not. But thank you for your kindness." Turning to face the Headmistress, Scorpius bowed politely and said his apologies before reclaiming his seat. His father rubbed his shoulder comfortably. Scorpius knew all this was behind him now.

"Well I propose this is the end of the meeting, if no one has anything left so say…?" Harry and Draco shook their head. James sat in his seat like a thoroughly whipped dog; Scorpius was silent. "Then all four of you are dismissed. Have a nice, forgiving evening."

**Finish **

* * *

(**A/N:** Weird ending, wouldn't you agree? Heh, well, whatever! I've been dying to do this :D I need to start writing stories with porn in them again . For some reason, I just haven't felt the need. Huh, whatever. I hope my next story will be 'porn' involved. Wow…I'm so weird! )


End file.
